


HALLOWEEN

by Smuttine



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Nightmare, Oppression, Rape like BUT NOT, skull
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5217377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smuttine/pseuds/Smuttine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're invited to an Halloween party with Solas to Dorian's place. You may regret to have insisted for him to come... or not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	HALLOWEEN

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: This text is an attempt to mix smut and fear... so... it may look rude and weird. You're warned, Solas is not going to be gentle this time.  
> This is totaly non canon as a one shot AU. So it's Halloween, nightmare version ;)  
> This text has been inspired by this awsome fanart: http://harellanart.tumblr.com/post/132303933348/we-all-have-a-face-we-want-to-show-and-a-face-we  
> BUT IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH HER OWN HEADCANON! Just a thing from my weid imagination ;)

HALLOWEEN

\- No.  
\- Come on, Solas, it's just for tonight. Do it for me, then!  
\- No.

You sigh. Solas is definitely not the kind who wears a costume for Halloween. So what? Maybe you should just be happy that he's coming? You're not so sure. He hasn't said a word since you left the house to go to Dorian's villa.

\- Solas... just... I don't know. Try to be more social? Dorian is our friend after a...  
\- Dorian is an asshole. Always talking about power, fashion and sex.  
\- Dammit Solas, you know he always just kidding about your clothes. He does have a great respect for you!  
\- Ho, and I suppose it's your respectful «friend » who told you to dress this way too?

You halt, blushing. The guy has got a point there.

\- I... I'm playing the game, ok? And he offers me this costume, I have to wear it!  
\- Of course he does. And this fluffy little red riding hood with fishnet stockings fits you so well... Is that a garter I can see under your petticoat?  
\- Solas, you're not fair, and I actually thought that...

But you don't realize that you already are at Dorian's doorstep until a huge red mass with black horns opens the door to welcome you:

\- Hey guys! You're here! Awesome! Come on in! Oh my, Solas, you have never looked scarier! Ho wait... no, this is your everyday face, hahahaha!  
\- Hello Bull, he answers, obviously bored.

You manage to smile to your friend and enter the place, pushing Solas in front of you so  
he can't escape discreetly. Inside it's... well... hell. Music is too loud and you can see Dorian's servants bringing sweets on big plates and alcohol all across the villa. Speaking of your host, Dorian is wearing a fragile mummy costume with heavy golden jewelry. You have no doubt about the purpose behind it and you swear to yourself to be home when he'll decide to get unwrapped. You nod to him as he raises a glass of champagne to you then move to a more quiet place to reach Leliana and Josephine. Both of them are wearing matching vampire costumes. Josie has red cheeks, sitting on the red haired woman's lap, laughing heartily.

\- Come here, Hon, so I can bite your neck, she shouts to you.  
\- Haha later maybe, for now I need to drink something!

No need to be a spymaster to know you're lying and actually you don't really care. You look for Solas and finally find him alone in Dorian's library reading some boring tome about spirits while the others are dancing and speaking loudly.

\- For fuck's sake, you hiss, what are you doing?!  
\- What? You're not happy? Look, I'm trying to play the game! Isn't this tome just perfect for this... party? he chuckles. Don't make such face, you're the one who wanted me here.  
\- Solas, I... Everyone is wearing something.  
\- Oh let me guess, you wished to see me just wearing a grape for only clothes to hide my genitals and red body paint all over my skin like Bull does? Sorry I can't: I have no horns.  
\- Solas! Don't be such an a...  
\- Ok! He says, closing the book with a loud whack. You want me to be scary? I'm your guy. But don't come crying to me if it does not suit you!  
\- Solas, it's a party, we're supposed to have fun, why do you take it this wa...

Cutting you off, Solas begins an elven incantation with words you can't catch and some kind of a pale unfamiliar skull appears as he moves his hand across his face. The bones are following the shape of his projecting cheekbones and chin. Dark touches appear to define the lines of the skull, erasing his jawline, making deep holes where nose and eyes should be. Long and sharped teeth cover his mouth, giving him an evil laugh that makes you shiver. Then you go white as you realize what it is.

\- How... how dare you...  
\- Awesome! Simply Awesome! Dorian shouts, coming right to you. Solas, my friend, I thought you were a fucking asshole, but this choice of costume makes me wrong, I must admit. Look! Look! What an idea! You surprise me, mate! And here I thought you had no sense of humor at all!

As expected, everyone turns immediately to the two of you and you wish you could hide in this stupid hood. You're about to run after a servant with a plate, trying to look like you're desperate for candies, but Dorian grabs your wrist and stops you in the way.

\- Look at you, sweetie, what perfect match the two of you are, he says, pretty drunk already. Don't you wanna kiss the wolf, hum?  
\- I... I think I need to...  
\- To drink something? Leliana cuts from the back of the room, laughing.

Solas approaches you and smirks which makes him totally frightening. You struggle to stand his gaze as he brushes your cheek with his thumb.

\- Come on, Vhenan, we don't want to disappoint our host, don't we? Let's... have fun! He chuckles.

You open wide eyes as he approaches his horrible mouth to your. Lips opened, he looks like a monster who wants to rip your skin out of your face with his two rows of teeth. You shiver as his lips finally reach yours. Solas, maybe for the first time since you know him, definitely wants to make a show. He tries to force you open with his tongue but you keep your mouth firmly shut. He suddenly grabs your butt with his free hand in a passionate move which makes you gasp so he can meet his objectives. Then starts a long and hot kiss. He tightens his grip on you, passing his long fingers through your hair, holding your hips closer to his. You want to move away and slap him but you can't do anything, you don't want to spoil the party. And you're... scared stiff. For some time music seems to fade into the background, you can feel all the eyes on both of you, so you surrender to him. He kisses you with greed, shoving his wet tongue through your opened mouth and you can't tell if it's to show off or... whatever. He ends with pulling your lower lip with his teeth and you can feel your ears going crimson as it sets your body alight despite the fear... somehow. But something is wrong with this kiss. Something is wrong with Solas. Something is wrong... with you. 

\- Man, that was some kiss! Sera shouts. Dagna! Get your tiny dwarven butt here, I need to try this... thing with your lips right now!

Fortunately, people laugh and return to their own things. Solas still holds you firmly against him and you glance at him nervously as his two hands make their way to your waist.

\- Satisfied, Vhenan? He murmurs.

You groan a dry « yes » and escape him for the rest of the evening. 

You finally manage to enjoy the party a bit until Iron Bull starts to unwrap Dorian in a lascivious dance. That's the moment you decide to take your leave politely. An awkward silence takes place on the way back: both of you keep mute till you reach home. You almost run to your bed after a quick shower, removing your make-up rudely. The blankets are cold on your naked skin and you can't tell if that's what makes you shiver again or the contact with Solas. He's laying on his back as he uses to, but you can't help turning your back to him till you fall asleep...

 

 

You're walking in a dark maze, black marble walls around you, sky with no stars but a bright full moon over your head. Something makes your skin crawl, you feel stalked. You walk faster, regretting the heels you chose to match your red costume. Time freezes as a long wolf howl echoes against the stone wall. You run in the dark labyrinth with no clue where to go, trying to keep balance, and you can hear the beast is chasing you. You are frantic and out of breath, as you turn a corner you suddenly bump into...

\- Booh!

You scream out loud this time but feel the familiar touch of Solas' hands on yours.

\- Solas! You son of a …

You don't end your sentence cause when you glance at him and to your horror he's still wearing his macabre magical make up. You try to get away from him but he grabs your wrists to make you come closer. You struggle but he's clearly stronger. He dangerously approaches his head to yours, an evil smile on his face:

\- Come on, Vhenan, I just want a kiss.  
\- No! Let me go!

He passes his hand behind your neck to clench his fingers on your hair, making you bend your head back. A cold penetrating shiver runs across your spine as his freezing sharped blue gaze meets you. He pushes you against the wall, pressing a leg between yours to immobilize you. 

\- I put my costume, I think I deserve a kiss of yours.

You can't move. He's scaring but his tensed body is hot, his determination is... disarming. And he kisses you, shoving his tongue deeply against yours. You nearly suffocate as he tilts his head to press you against the wall, kissing you with passion. But the whole thing is weird. You're almost sure you can feel those teeth of his grabbing your lips again, like they do exist. It scares you but, somehow, this touch overwhelm you as well. He keeps close as he release your lips, whispering:

\- After all, you're here to be devoured, aren't you?

His mouth goes to your neck where he places a new hot kiss and bites you, softly first then the bite gets harder and you can feel blood dropping. It hurts. Badly. But your body reacts strangely. The pain gives you spasms and hot waves run across your skin. You get... excited. No. This is too weird. You have to react. Fast!

\- Back off, you're not Solas, you're a..a... a desire demon!

Solas smirks and blood coming out of his evil smile petrifies you.

\- How could you ever know? Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. Maybe I'm totally something else...

You panic and struggle again. This time you manage to escape briefly his grip in twitching your body but he catches you back and you lean miserably against the marble, face to the stone.

\- Don't turn back, Vhenan, I could take it as a naughty invite, he says, his hand tracing your back reaching for your rear.

You definitely regret this stupid costume as he passes under the petticoat, grabbing one of your buttocks firmly. You can't help moaning, however. So he squeezes it once more and presses his limb against you. no. This is not him. It can be. He's so long, so thick... so... hard. You shake again and can't believe you're actually... get moist. This is obviously a desire demon, this is his will, only HIS will. And your thoughts are cut off again as he traces your slit all the way long over your smalls. 

\- What a nice sound of yours, he murmurs to your ear. I think this is not useful anymore, he adds, curling a finger around your pants lace. Shall we remove it?  
\- n... no... don't.  
\- But it's so wet already... no need to keep it, I assure you...

You blush hardly. You can't deny his power on you awakes your body. For sake what's wrong with you? Can't you just react? Do something! DO SOMETHING! But he pulls the fabric again, packing tightly your clit, making imperceptible wet sounds. You whine and all your clothes just... disappear. You have no time to wonder what kind of magic it can be cause Solas is now tracing your slit, all the way long from clit to rear with the tip of his sex. You bury your face in your arms against the wall to muffle your moans. Your legs start to shake, your feet taut on your toes as you try to move your hips, not sure if it's to avoid or help him. Solas is still wandering among your wet folds, pressing your entrances here and there just enough to tease you.

\- Please...  
\- Please? He asks back, amused, tickling your ear with his hot breath. You want me to stop? 

You're about to say something but his fingers brushing your slit make you bite your own lip instead.

\- Vhenan, he adds, placing his wet hand between your faces, be reasonable, you're soaked.

You dare to glance at him. His gaze is dark and his smile doubly evil as he shoves his fingers to his mouth to lick them clean. You see his tongue running on and around and wish briefly you could feel it somewhere else. Hell, what's wrong with you?! You beg once again with the rest of strength you can gather.

\- Solas, please...  
\- Oh, he answers, smirking, maybe I'm wrong. Maybe you do want me in and I'm not fast enough?

Your eyes open wide. You want to protest again but his hands go to your breasts to bluntly pinch your nipples. You scream and realize with horror that your own voice sounds more like a moan of pleasure than fear and his burning gaze on you warns you how deep he notices.

\- Be still, Vhenan, I'm coming yet...

You close your eyes and stop breathing as you feel him moving slightly backwards, announcing a pending deep thrust.

\- Aaaaaaaaaaah!

 

You pant, sweating. Have you really screamed? Seems not as Solas is still sleeping at your side. And by the way, was this scream for fear or... pleasure? Fucking nightmare. You manage to sit on the bed, smiling stupidly to yourself as your mind gets more quiet. You take a long breathe, focusing on calming down and that's when you realize that you do are soaked. The blankets stick to you legs and the simple contact of your finger on your slit almost makes you come. You fall back in the bed, passing your hands nervously through your hair, stop breathing some seconds to focus then exhale very slowly not to awake Solas. But the feel of this uncommon sex against your rear, the way he was looking at you, the way he was holding you... was so real... so... overwhelming... You can't help it. You drag two fingers through your folds and trace very low circles on your clit. No need to rush as your senses are already so awoken that you come right in the minute, biting your lips to avoid screaming, curling on yourself to lower the heavy spasms shaking your body... but it's definitely not enough. You need more, you need him. You need...

A silent move cuts you out of your thoughts and thin fingers reach your cheek. A thumb run across your lower lip to open your mouth wider, enabling you to breath as loud as you do need.

\- Hunting down some demons, Vhenan?  
\- ye... Yes... I'm sor...

But Solas don't let you end your sentence as he kisses you with lust. He sucks your lower lip then bites softly your chin. You smile to yourself, pulling him away slowly then shift in the bed to turn your back on him, fists clenched in the blankets, subtly lifting your hips...


End file.
